


Blackwater

by dandelionandburdock



Series: Blackwater [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionandburdock/pseuds/dandelionandburdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry’s suddenly attacked in the woods, he’s saved by two gorgeous boys, Louis and Zayn. In order to figure out why a usually peaceful creature would attack a human, they take him to Blackwater Manor - their home and also the headquarters of hunters like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwater

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be genderswap and Zouis and I have no idea how it turned out a breaking down Zouis and Larry.

  
“No, no, no, _no_! _Don’t_!” Harry tried to stop his car from breaking down but the machine continued coughing and making strange noises regardless of his pleas. “Come on, don’t betray me now!”

He didn’t pull over or stopped at all, even though smoke started coming from under the hood; he was still hanging on the fragile hope that all of this would suddenly stop and the absolute destruction of his car would be postponed until he had reached London. He was the kind of guy who would just ignore the problem until it went away or solved itself by itself, but this time, this kind of practice had let him down.

“Stop! Stop! _Stop_!”

This time the car did exactly as Harry had told it – it stopped, in the middle of the road (which was more like an asphalt-paved path), continuing to throw up big puffs of smoke. Harry got out of it as quick as possible, afraid that something might have caught fire. He stood up next to it, staring at its hood, not knowing what to do.

“So this is how you show me your gratitude after all these years of serving you?” he asked it with a certain amount of drama in his voice. The car showed its disagreement by choking loudly and letting out a puff of smoke, directly into Harry’s face. He tried to wave it away in order to be able to breathe again. “Okay, okay, I wasn’t the best owner but I’ve always fed you gasoline, haven’t I?”

  
~.-.~

  
Harry hated he had to leave his car like that on the road but he had no other choice – the battery of his phone was dead, he couldn’t light the car’s engine up without risking it blowing up or something like that, and he couldn’t just wait there for someone random to pass by, now could he. But as the old saying went, “ _If Muhammad won’t come to the mountain, the mountain must go to Muhammad.”_ (Or was it the other way around; Harry couldn’t remember.) And this meant he had to go and get help himself.  
  
Trouble was there was nothing but trees around him. When he thought about it, there hadn’t been anything but trees for about two hours before his car broke down and for the last hour he had spent walking.  
  
 _Damn Gemma and her shortcuts!_ He should’ve left some kind of note to himself not to listen to his sister’s instructions one of the last fifteen times he got lost because of her. Maybe if he had done that, he would’ve been home right now, and not here, praying to the god of gas stations that there was one nearby.  
  
Harry let out a loud cry of frustration and helplessness that sounded like an injured animal. His weekend wasn’t supposed to go that way: he was supposed to go visit his parents at Holmes Chapel for their anniversary and then pass through the homes of several of his friends from uni on the way back to London. Well, this _did_ involve visiting towns that he had never been to before but still he _did_ have a GPS on his phone. Only if he had used it!  
  
“Job well done messing up the simplest task, Hazza, job we–“  
  
Suddenly, a loud cracking noise came from somewhere behind him, in his left – like a big animal stepping on a bundle of dry twigs. Harry shivered, the noise sending chills down his spine, the hairs on his hands straightening up. For a moment, he stood there, completely still, straining his ears to make sure that he hadn’t imagined it all.  
  
Silence had fallen all over the woods; Harry couldn’t even hear the birds singing (come to think of it, he wasn’t sure to have heard any birds _at all_ ever since his car broke down). Everything seemed completely still – there wasn’t even the slightest breeze of wind, nothing moved or made any sound.  
  
“ _Run,_ ” Harry’s senses screamed. “ _Run as fast as you can._ ” But he didn’t move. He could feel the danger – something big and scary was coming his way – and strangely, this didn’t make him feel the kind of fear that makes you want to hide somewhere and never come out again. It was different from that, a bit thrilling maybe. Adrenaline pumped up his veins; Harry felt like an athlete waiting for the start signal. His muscles were _aching_ to start moving.  
  
Harry heard the crackling noise again, this time closer. He leaned forward a bit, preparing to run. Then it came again, even closer than before.  
  
A part of Harry, the sober one it seemed, told him to get away from there while he still had the possibility to do so. But another part of him, one that was slowly taking him over completely and that he wasn’t quite aware existed up until that moment, that part told the boy to wait for the _thing_ to come close to him and then start running and see if it catches him.  
  
It didn’t matter anymore thought. The creature was too close now, quickening its step, galloping towards Harry. The sound of claws hitting the pavement was the signal to start running. He didn’t even look back to see what was chasing him – it didn’t really matter. It was dangerous, and it made his heart beat quicker, and his body move on its own, faster than ever before. This feeling was new to him; it was so surreal and somehow far away; it was the wind blowing in his hair, it was the breath of the creature on his neck, it was the sound of his own rapid steps on the asphalt pavement. He didn’t know why, but he felt as if he could do anything right now; Harry thought he could outrun this thing.  
  
It took him one step to realize he was wrong.  
  
He must have tripped on his own feed because seconds later his face was inches from the route, only Harry’s strong arms and quick reflexes saving it from being totally smashed on the asphalt pavement.  
  
This was like a wake up call for him, the alarm that pulled him out of his sleep, out of the adrenaline filled delirium that had moved him up until this moment. Suddenly, Harry felt completely dried out, as if in the last several minutes (wasn’t it _seconds_?) he had used all his energy up. Every cell in his body was screaming “ _Run! Run for your life!_ ”, and again, just like the first time he got that impulse, he just stood there without moving. This time, he was scared stiff, not able to even think; his brain was slowly processing the fact that there was a monster coming for him, something heavy, with claws and probably big sharp teeth.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes. “ _You **have** to run,”_ he thought. _“You have to try to live!”_  
  
He knew he had gained some distance before he had tripped but he was pretty sure it was almost nonexistent by now. Harry wished that… that _magic_ or whatever it was would come back and help him get away.  
  
He tried getting up on his own but it was so hard; his body barely obeyed his commands. _“Come on, come on.”_  
  
Harry could hear the creature moving a few feet away from him. The realization that his death was so close to him finally gave him the strength to pick himself up in one last attempt of survival. Limping and staggering, he started moving towards the trees; he tried to ignore the thought of the beast behind him and what this might mean for him, and concentrated on finding a place to hide in the woods.  
  
The boy didn’t know why but he had the feeling that the thing had slowed down when he had started moving. Instead of calming him down, this made Harry feel as if he was in some documentary about predators and he was the prey. He squeezed his eyes for a moment and kept going. The trees were right in front of him; one step and he would be sheltered by them, hidden from the beast’s sight (or at least he hoped so).  
  
Once in the woods, Harry felt a little bit safer. This seemed to have filled him up with enough strength to start moving faster and more confident. Running between the trees was a lot harder for Harry, especially when he had to try to not trip over a root or something like that. He couldn’t hear the monster anymore but he couldn’t tell whether it was a good or a bad thing.

  
~.-.~

  
It took him some time to calm down enough to take a break. He leaned against some big tree and just dropped down on the ground, exhausted. Harry closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to clear his head. He ruffled his curls – it was something like a tic that he had – before opening his eyes again. He leaned his head back and stared at the crowns of the trees over him. They were so thick that they barely let any sunlight through.  
  
Harry looked at his watch only to discover it was broken. He must have hit it when he tripped or maybe while he was running through the woods. It had stopped at 17:48. Which might have been half an hour, or an hour, or even two, ago.  
  
“What should I do now?” he whispered to himself. And really, what should he do? What _could_ he do? He was lost, he was being chased (or maybe _hunted down_ , the thought of which made him shiver), he was tired, hungry, and thirsty. He couldn’t go back or go fort because he didn’t really know which direction he had come from or where the creature was (maybe it was waiting for him on the road?); it seemed like there was no right answer.  
  
“Maybe I should get going,” Harry murmured but didn’t move – he really didn’t feel like doing anything right now. He wanted to ignore the fucking problem, wrap himself in his jacket and imagine nothing even happened – maybe all of this was just a bad dream and it would be over in several minutes; maybe he was home already, in his bed in his flat, and he would soon hear the alarm of his neighbors go off and wake him up as usual.  
  
But instead of a lousy alarm Harry heard the sound of something moving through the forest, tearing trees down. This made him jump back on his feet – the thing had found him again. With the last remains of his strength, he started running.  
  
This time the beast caught on him way faster – or maybe Harry was just too slow to be any kind of a challenge. The boy hadn’t moved ten feet from where he had sat when a pair of giant claws dug into his leg. Harry cried out with pain before he fell down on the ground and lost consciousness.  
  
When he woke up a few moments later, the creature was dragging him after itself. Harry instinctively dug his fingers in the soft soil, trying to stop it, but he didn’t even slow it down; to be honest, the beast probably didn’t even notice his attempts. It kept dragging him and dragging him, not caring if it hurt the boy, or how many bruises and scratches he would be left with; it dragged him through twigs, and stones, and roots. Harry tried grabbing onto them but none of those things was big enough for him to actually hold onto it.  
  
When he finally got his hands on a more solid root, he desperately clung to it. This time the creature stopped and actually let Harry go. The boy didn’t think how or why – he just saw it as a chance to save himself. Free from the monster’s grip, he started slowly crawling away from it; Harry didn’t even feel the pain in his leg that had made him blackout a few minutes earlier – he could only think about saving his life.  
  
Next thing Harry knew, the creature was above him, its breath blowing like a wind through his curls. Harry realized there was nowhere left to run. But he couldn’t accept the thought of his own inevitable death like most convicts did – calm and relaxed; he was scared from it. He panicked, he couldn’t breathe, but also, he couldn’t move and try to run. He just stared wide-eyed at the trees in front of him, his head completely empty.  
  
Then, suddenly, there were several gunshots and two loud male voices shouting something. Harry felt the breeze that went with the beast’s movement above him – the thing… _ran away_?  
  
Harry didn’t quite understand what was going on. The beast was gone– Or was it some new game it had invented in order to keep its hunt interesting?  
  
He heard steps – _human_ steps – getting closer to him. Someone had finally come for him. Harry smiled and rolled on his back; he was finally safe. He looked up and saw two boys leaning over him. One of them leaned closer and asked him something but Harry couldn’t hear him – he just kept on smiling. He couldn’t help but notice that the eyes of the boy were just the same blue the laser light his grandfather had given him when he was a kid was. It was a very uncommon bright blue and his grandpa had told him that it would keep monsters away from him.  
  
Harry couldn’t help but laugh at all of this.  
  
He was relieved he was safe now. And maybe because of that, or because of the pain in his leg returning, or because he was just too tired, but he could feel his eyesight blurring. Everything was fine though – he didn’t care; he felt okay, and kind of cozy, and, with the boy’s laser blue eyes – almost at home.  
  
Harry let himself slip into a blissful darkness.


End file.
